star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles, known as TIE SS-2-5 during his time at Skystrike Academy, was a renowned human male starfighter pilot from Corelliawho first served in the Imperial Navy as a TIE fighter pilot until defecting to join the rebellion. He would also serve in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and years later the New Republic during their fight against the Galactic Empire. He became a member of the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War and fought in several battles of the war. He fought in the Battle of Yavin, where he flew in Red Squadron alongside Luke Skywalker. After Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, he and Antilles were left as the only survivors of Red Squadron. In the years that followed, Antilles became a respected member of Rogue Squadron, flying as Rogue Three during the Battle of Hoth. Antilles and his gunner aboard an T-47 airspeeder, Wes Janson, became the first duo to successfully destroy one of the All Terrain Armored Transports that were attempting to destroy Echo Base, the Rebel outpost on the planet Hoth. Six months after the evacuation from Hoth, Antilles commanded Red Squadron during the Battle of Endor, and he and General Lando Calrissian destroyed the second Death Star during the battle. The decisive battle led to the death of the Emperor, Darth Sidious, and left the Empire shattered in their defeat. The Rebel Alliance soon reorganized into the New Republic, and Antilles continued to serve in their war against the Empire. Antilles undertook a lone reconnaissance mission to the planet Akiva, where he was captured while observing a gathering of Imperial forces that were preparing for a counterattack against the Republic. Following the rebellion on Akiva, Antilles formed Phantom Squadron and took part in the liberation of Kashyyyk. While Phantom Squadron was disbanded by the New Republic authorities for launching an unauthorized strike on Kashyyyk, Wedge was able to reform the squadron in time for the Battle of Jakku. Following the signing of the Galactic Concordance, Antilles retired to Hosnian Prime to work as a flight instructor. Abilities Antilles was a renowned pilot in the Rebel Alliance. He fought in numerous battles during the Galactic Civil War, earning him recognition from his fellow Rebels for his bravery and ace piloting abilities, being famed as legendary by some. However, during the first time he tried a flight simulator, he lasted less than ten seconds, prompting him to practice and listen to advice from more experienced pilots. He would eventually obtain the highest scores, only surpassed by Luke Skywalker. Due to his training as a TIE fighter pilot, Antilles was familiar with Imperial military protocol which helped him during an undercover mission to steal Imperial clearance codes. As a skilled starfighter pilot, Wedge shot down several Imperial fighters, transports, and walkers during the Battle of Jakku. In recognition of his efforts, Antilles was made the head flight instructor of a New Republic flight academy on Hosnian Prime following the Galactic Civil War. Relationships Allies * Rebel Alliance ** Mon Mothma - Leader ** Red Squadron *** Luke Skywalker *** Biggs Darklighter ✝ *** Garven Dreis ✝ *** John D. Branon ✝ *** Jek Porkins ✝ *** Bren Quersey ✝ *** Nozzo Naytaan ✝ *** Theron Nett ✝ ** Han Solo's Strike Team *** Han Solo ✝ *** Leia Organa ✝ *** Chewbacca *** C-3PO *** R2-D2 ** Gial Ackbar ** Lando Calrissian ** Nien Nunb Enemies * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Enemy ** Stormtroopers *** TIE Pilot - Former Variants Gallery Movies Wedge_Antilles.jpg|Wedge in A New Hope WedgeMissionAccomplished.jpg|Wedge in Empire Strikes Back WedgeHelmetless-ROTJHD.jpg|Wedge in Return of the Jedi TV Series Wedge_profile.jpg|Wedge in Star Wars: Rebels Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Pilots Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes